They're Right
by keotey1228
Summary: Randy may have seemed okay by what Howard and the others said in "Monster Drill" before he beat the robot. What if he didn't talk to Howard during the fight? What if he didn't talk to Howard after the fight? What if he ran out under false pretenses that everyone hated him?


**This is a pretty angsty fic. Pretty feelsy. Just a warning. **

_"I think I'm better than everyone else."_

"Ninja?" He heard someone call for him, and opening his eyes, he saw a kid he didn't know walk cautiously toward him. He backed up and ran into a few other kids. He flipped around to stare at them before backing far away. He couldn't escape.

_"I do unnecessary flips."_

Everyone knew something was wrong with the Ninja, and when people want to know something, they surround you. In every direction he turned, there was more kids. 'I'm not a bad Ninja...'

_"I'm a huge showoff._

He couldn't think. They were all asking him what was wrong. He held his palms to his ears, because all he could imagine was them making fun of him. He couldn't stop thinking about what they said. 'I'm not.'

_"One time I saw him run on the ceiling for no reason."_

He noticed the circle get closer but larger as others had started to gather. He vaguely noticed teachers and administrators standing behind the students, unable to get through. There were too many kids.

_"I do more damage to the school than the monster."_

"Ninja..?" He heard a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Howard push through the crowd. He took off his mask and looked at Randy with a worried face. He knew something was bothering him, and he was thinking it might have been what he said.

_"800 years old, which was the last time this scarf was in style."_

Staring at Howard, Randy could only think about the things he said. He knew Howard was just fooling around, but he couldn't help but think about if he was right 'Am I..?' He locked eyes with Howard for only a second, but he had to turn away. He couldn't look him in the eyes. Howard tried to get closer, but Randy turned away and pulled out a Smokebomb.

_"Hey everybody. Smokebomb."_

He nearly threw it down, but he remembered what Howard said. Looking up to the orange-haired boy, he put the Smokebomb away. Howard's eyes widened, realizing that Randy did remember what he had said.

_"Ooh, look at my ninja-rings. I'm the prettiest ninja in all of Ninjaland."_

The whole crowd gasped, as they all knew that the Smokebomb the Ninja's way out of there. They all started to whisper to each other, and nearly missed the Ninja pushing through the crowd. His only thought was that he had to get far away.

_"I'm gonna have to get knocked around by this thing a few times before I learn how to beat it."_

His eyes started to water, but for the moment, he couldn't remember why. The whole crowd started to chase him, but he didn't even realize that they all care about him. 'They're not wrong.'_  
_

_"Haha. Looks like the Ninja's makin; a mistah grumpy."_

Randy kept running. He didn't stop until he reached an unfamiliar place to him, but it was perfect. He had lost the crowd a few streets back, and seeing no one behind him now only make him make up his mind.

He walked over to the edge of the white concrete and stood up on top of it. He stood for quite a while, just thinking. He looked out over the dam before closing his eyes. He promised himself that if he turned around and saw someone, anyone who cared, he would step down.

Opening his eyes, he slowly turned his head. As everyone was still currently searching for him, they wouldn't have guessed he would be here.

He closed his eyes and let a few tears fall before turning back to the edge. Looking down to the water below, he knew it would hurt. He knew that it was probably stupid, but he truly believed he was a burden more than he was an advantage.

"They're right."

He leaned forward, and let himself fall. If the wind and the water at the bottom wasn't so loud, he may have heard the one who needed him the most scream out for him. But he was already falling, already halfway there. Nothing would make him grab on.

...

**I actually think I did pretty bad... Eh... I would really love if someone could do this better..? Ya know, make it better and maybe more feelsy. That'd be great, thanks. **


End file.
